DOTA: Teen years of The Vengeful Spirit
by SaiyanSpirit
Summary: All vengeful adventures with his friends during high school, other important heroes: Pudge, rikimaru, goblin techies, akasha, traxex. rated M for violence and adult themes including yuri, and possibly lemon
1. Chapter 1

DOTA: Teen years of Shendelzare Silkwood, The Vengeful Spirit

.

As you probably guessed by the title, the main character of this story is Shendelzare Silkwood, better known as "The Vengeful Spirit", in this fanfiction "Vengeful" will tell in first person, his experiences during his years in high school

We are supposing that Dota heroes lives in a modern age like ours, without the war to destroy the tree of life/ frozen throne

The characters will keep all the abilities and physical appearance that distinguish them, also the personality we can assume (or at least that I assume) since their abilities, physical appearance, and origin history

I'm not an English native speaker, so if I make a mistake, please let me know so I can correct it

.

Disclaimer: obviously, I don´t own Dota or warcraft, because if I did it, "Ursa Warrior" wouldn´t be so super-mega-hipper-extremely-unbalancing like he actually is (version 6.67)

.

Chapter 1:

Vacations have already ended, the principal Rotund'jere Necrolyte has just walk beside us, and curiously has smiled at me, a thing that has my friend Rikimaru worried

We all know that the principal hate teenagers, he said we are noisy, unpredictable and stupid, however is evident that he loves his job, the suffer her receives from us is nothing compared to the happiness he gets while inflicting us pain with his horrible and inhuman punishments

Pudge says that the smile on his face because he already got a victim for the day, two victims in this case, our friends Squee and Spoon[1], better known as the Goblins Techies or the freak twins

According to Pudge, Spoon said that Necrolyte discovered them while preparing one of their nasty jokes, so he had sent them to his enormous office and force them to clean it using a mere Toothbrush

I´m curious of what they could have done" commented Rikimaru, Pudge shrugged while I went to my locker to take mi things, I have no problem with the techies doing nasty jokes, at least when I'm not the target, however there is a little but important detail I have forgotten, in each nine of ten jokes, I WAS THE TARGET!

But it was too late to do something, in that moment I finally realized why the principal sent me a smile, he knew…

"I´M GONNA KILL THEM!" I said the moment I saw the avalanche of cake coming down from my locker to us

Everybody in the corridor where laughing while Rikimaru and me were trying to escape from the problem that ours friends had put us on, after about ten seconds, Pudge realized we couldn´t get out by ourselves, so he raised us whit his strong arms

My hair was a disaster, so mi clothes, and rikimaru´s, everybody there still pointed us while making cruel jokes, Rikimaru used his ability to became invisible, making it appears that the cake on him was floating in the air, however I wasn't so lucky to have an ability like that, so there was no way of escaping the embarrassment, I began to think that I would have been better for me to stay inside the cake and suffocate by the lack of air

In that moment y saw Squee and spoon coming from the principal office, when they saw me covered with cake they smiled full of satisfactions, the punishment has been worthed

I also smiled, because my mind was full of ideas of how to punish them for what they done to me, I wasn´t for nothing that I known as "Vengeful spirit"

As if they had read my mind and knew what I was going to do them, both goblins ran away, y followed the two as quickly as I could

"It is just the first day of school, and the twins already started with their jokes, this will surely be a long year" thought the satyr, one second later he felt a very unpleasant sensation on his back, he turn to see that the cake wasn´t there anymore, however pudge´s face and hands where full of it

"HOW DISGUSTING!" shouted Rikimaru when he realized that the sensation on his neck was a lick from Pudge

"Can I eat that?" his fat friend asked whit puppy eyes, practically begging, however whit Pudge appearance, the only effect was to make him look scary

Whit out losing a second, Rikimaru threw an Smoke Screen, turned invisible and started to run away, while Pudge followed him throwing hooks at all directions trying to catch him[2], finally the satyr managed to get Pudge to lose his trail, he immediately started seeking for his friend Vengeful, he knew she could convince Pudge to leave him in peace, or at least, he could always leave Vengeful as a sacrifice, Pudge would fulfill his sugar need eating form her, and the satyr would be saved from having to take ten showers when he gets home

.

End of the chapter 1

.

References:

[1]: In case you haven´t realized, the goblin techies are three: Squee, Splee y Spoon, however people use to think that "Splee" is part of the name of "Squee", that happens because the majority of people doesn't know of the third goblin (if you enlarge the screen, you will be able to see the third goblin legs coming from middle barrel). For the story purpose I decided to just only use the two goblins that are better known

[2]: Pudge only tried to catch him because he was desperate to eat cake because he have very sweet tooth, he was not going to make any damage to his friend, Pudge is a good person in this fanfic

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I felt mi brain was going to explode, and I wasn't the only one, every unfortunate soul in the room was suffering the same punish, except three persons: Squee, Spoon and Pudge

I had beaten the twins to a bloody pulp for throwing a cake at me and giving people another reason to have a laugh about me, however they had come out victorious, now they were unconscious because of the blood loss, and they didn't have to suffer the horrible torture

On the other hand, Pudge was very busy eating cake to pay attention to the class, this was responsibility of my technique "swap", which I used to change places with my pink friend, I got free from the cake on my clothes by making him trapped into it, and he was very happy that way, he was eating the cake more quickly than his capacity of chewing or swallowing could allow

Back to the subject, the point was that they were the only three people in class safe from the brain explosion

It was the history class, taught by the professor Ezalor LightKeeper, the old man wasn't a bad person as the principal was, he was fond to teenagers and was a very intelligent person, the only problem was that he was very passionate about teaching, to much for our liking, it was thanks to that, that in only 15 minutes, he has recited us all the history of the planet, of our country, and of every important or famous person known by the man between the day the writing was invented to now, making sure of avoiding every interesting detail, and focusing in boring things

Just when I thought I was going to die, I saw her

She has appeared from nowhere thanks to her teleportation ability, also called "blink", teachers almost never realized when she was late for class, some of them pretended to not have realized, and if one of them realized she was late and wanted to punish her, she would always use the same excuse "the door was closed all the time, we are in a second floor, so there isn't a way I could be here if I had arrived late", those were the reasons why she could always arrive late

Her name was Akasha Queenofpain, my ex best friend, also the only girl that was my friend in my entire life, she used to be a good person, everything started to change when her mother died

her father, Azgalor Queenofpain, renounced his job and joined the gangland, with the time he ascended to become the most prosperous organized crime leader of all the country, he became so powerful and rich, that even though everybody know who he really is, no one does anything to stop him

From that moment, Akasha became incredible rich, she started to boast about all her possessions, and decided to ignore me, probably she didn´t thought I was good enough to be the friend of the new "her", just because I wasn't rich and popular, now she hang out with people like her:

Stupid girls like Lina Inverse and Rylai Crestfall (Slayer and Crystal Maiden), and boys even more stupid, like Sven Roguéknight and Magina Stormrage, people who's most loved hobby is making the unpopular, like me, feel insecure

Akasha is the person who annoys me the most, her ego is actually bigger than pudge's stomach, I can't stand her voice when she starts boating of how beautiful she is, each time she sees me, she make everything in her hand to make me look like a fool, she loves making me feel inferior to her

Sometimes I want to strangulate her, or to ask Pudge to swallow her, or ask the techies to fill her with explosives, but there is one thing that stops me from doing any of that… Akasha was, and still is, my first love and sexual fantasy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Is strange, feeling this kind of attraction for my ex best friend, the person who has injured and disappointed me the most in my life, the person that always make a fool of me in front of a lot of people the school, besides the fact that I'm a girl just like her

I never was a popular girl, I never used makeup, I never used fashion clothes, and I never had friends because of their money, Neither I liked boys, Pudge always jokes saying that I hide mi attraction to sexy guys like him because of shyness, but I know it isn't true, I stopped deceiving myself years ago and accepted the fact that I'm lesbian

I accept what I'm, however that doesn't mean that I let people know about my sexual inclination, being lesbian is my greatest secret, no one's knows it, not even Rikimaru or Pudge, I fear that if they knew it, they would treat me in a different way, and I don't want people to have more reasons to laugh at me

Since I childhood I was a tomboy, that always make it difficult for me to make female friends, however it was easy for me to make male friends, I used to have a lot of them, more that I could count, I still remember how we used to get together to play baseball or videogames, I loved it

When I was ten years old a new student entered the school, Akasha, at that time she was a good girl , she sat beside me and that is how we met, she became my friend, mi best friend, the first and the only female friend I ever had, I don't remember being more happier in my life

.

2 years later, I realized that I liked her in a different way, not just like a friend, and discovered that I was lesbian, but I was scared of her reaction, so I keep it a secret

unfortunately people changes with time, we became teenagers, with all the curiosities, fears and hormonal problems that being one involves, Akasha and Sladar decided that being popular was the most important thing, and being friend of a non popular girl like me was bad for their images, so they stared ignoring me

Others friends like Raigor Stonehoof (earthshaker) and Slark Nightcrawler became rebels, they started to fail at school, to get drunk and to beat weak and younger students

Axe Mogulkhan abandoned the school and joined a gang; nowadays he is the favorite bully of Azgalor Queenofpain, akasha's father

No matter how, I eventually loosed each person I considered a friend, only four of them were and exception: Rikimaru, Pudge, Squee and Spoon

No, I'm not joking about the twins, they can be a pain in the ass, but I know that when I have problem, they are always there for me, as Rikimaru and Pudge had been since I was 3 years old, they never backstab [1] me like Akasha and the others did, and I l know they will never do

.

References:

[1]: metaphorically speaking, this Rikimaru doesn't have "Backstab"

.

Note: I'm not an English native speaker, so if I make a mistake, please let me know so I can correct it… By the way, you could leave a review, right? Something like: "I like your story" or "your story sucks", it isn't so difficult to review!


End file.
